


Hold Me

by islandgirl_246



Series: Just You and Me [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl_246/pseuds/islandgirl_246
Summary: He didn’t know how Peter would handle that if they were together.Peter hadn’t signed up for that. So rock climbing it was. Maybe he should cancel Scott and just go alone. He didn’t need Scott rehashing what he and Peter were together and he knew, he just knew it was bound to come up. Scott had been making that his central go-to argument for a while now.His phone chimed, interrupting his reverie.Speak of the devil.>>Hey the lodge has only 1 room left. Mind sharing?The message was from Scott and Stiles felt a moment of discomfort. This was new. He’d never been uncomfortable in Scott’s presence before. They’d seen each other naked for years, but in the last couple weeks there’d been a subtle shift that Stiles was still trying his damnest to ignore.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This happens literally within two weeks of **Jealous of Me**. End notes explain why. There are hints of self-harm in here, if you squint (or rather thoughts of suicide but not explicitly). I think this chapter may be a little emotional.

Peter could tell, perhaps the exact moment he knew something was up. It wasn’t so much what Stiles said as what he didn’t. It was the fact of the almost lack of fidgeting, and his avoidance of eye-contact.

Sure he was his usual cheery self; still full of sass and tonnes of laughs, but none of it reached his eyes.

This time last year they had been approaching week eight of their “sex-ing” (Stiles’ term, not his). But there hadn’t been any kind of a routine then, no sense of it being anything other than a most enjoyable, yet transient, even if hot, fling.

Now Stiles was telling him he had plans, in some kind of annual arrangement, that did not even factor Peter into them. That was to say that it wasn’t as if he had to factor Peter in or that Peter was expecting him to bend over backward . . . then again forget that thought. It would only lead in all kinds of kinky directions.

It was really that this was something Peter didn’t know about, which ordinarily wouldn’t concern him so, except that Stiles was on edge.

“I’m only going climbing, Peter. I have done this before, you know.” Stiles’ back was to him. He was bent over maybe fiddling with trying to get his pants or shoes on, Peter wasn’t sure which. They’d not made it to the bed last night, and the nest in front of the fire place told the story of a hot night (all kinds of puns intended).

Peter slowly moved from a half-shoulder stand into plough, breathing slowly through the moves, but his mind was already wavering. He wasn’t getting the usual relaxation from his yoga practice this morning. He breathed deeply as he allowed himself to move from the plough into a standing forward bend. Yup, he was already distracted. This wasn’t going to work for him this morning, despite the slight sheen of sweat coating his bare torso and arms.

“But I was planning a cabin getaway, with a little lake nearby for skinny dipping,” he exhaled into a downward dog, before stepping back into an incline plane. “No neighbours for miles so we could scream as loud as we want; and by we, of course I mean you,” Peter turned his head and grinned at his lover, but the humour was already dying. He was too busy cataloguing all of Stiles’ various tells.

The younger man was too still, as if he had drawn his limbs together by force of will or some kind of command; and he was steadfastly avoiding eye contact. He had also refused morning sex, in favour of getting up out of their nest. Peter had then got up for yoga.

There was a problem though. Peter just had no clue what it was. Stiles never refused sex. That last one cinched the deal – _yup something was up_ and he wasn’t sure it wasn’t Scott again. After all, Stiles was going climbing with his “best friend”.

Peter had known Stiles was an adrenaline junkie, especially when it came to extreme sports. He was frequently photographed and his social media was filled with posts skydiving, snowboarding, skateboarding, mountain biking, free hand climbing, any number of things that Peter had never even thought to attempt. Not because he was scared or didn’t think he’d enjoy, but because he enjoyed ticking people off more. Half these things had very few people around, or a select group at the most, and you couldn’t piss people off if they were not around.

But this was something different. What, he didn’t know. So for now, all he could do was observe closely and be ready to respond. This was a bust. Giving up the plank, Peter stood, grabbed the towel and scrubbing it over his face. “Ok. How long will you be gone?”

Stiles seemed to relax at the calm response. His back suddenly looked less rigid. “Just a few days.” Stiles stood up from the sofa he’d sat on the edge of, and yes, his pants came up to cover a very handsome and tempting pair of globes behind him and hips that were severely finger marked after a night with Peter. “It’ll take me three days to get to there. Another two back, and I think I may want to hang with some people I know in the area, not sure yet, so maybe about five days to a week at most?”

Peter threw the towel over his shoulder and walked up to Stiles, who watched him warily. “What am I supposed to do for sex during that time?”

The smile this time was at least partially genuine. “Your hand has never failed you before.”

“Cruel,” Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Does Norman know you’re doing this? Don’t you have like a few weeks of shooting left? Isn’t there some aspect of actors’ contracts that usually forbid you doing things like this while filming?”

“This was written in. They made an exception for me.”

“For this?” Peter looked skeptical. Now he was definitely curious. What in the world would convince a director to allow his star actor to go off – rock climbing no less, just before wrapping up filming? And for a week with no argument? And to have it written into a contract to boot?

He dropped a kiss on Stiles’ red and bitten lips. The young man had been chewing on them since he untangled himself from Peter near 20 minutes ago. “Will I see you before you leave?”

Stiles shook his head. “Not sure.”

“Ok. I’m going to shower.” He walked away as Stiles began looking for his wallet. Peter was going to find out what the fuck was going on.

++++++

By the time he got to the office that morning, his mind was already working a million miles a minute. He was irritable. Yoga usually settled him and started his morning off right. Eased him for the stress his day would undoubtedly accumulate.

But he couldn’t chase the knowledge that Stiles was about to spend a week away in Scott’s company. Although Stiles had still declared all discussion about his and Peter’s relationship no man’s land, Peter wouldn’t put it pass the sneaky brunette to bring it up in some supposedly innocent, but ultimately underhanded fashion. He didn’t think a time would ever come where he’d trust Scott McCall not to want to screw him over.

He blew out an irritated breath. This was getting too complicated, even for him. _Since when was he chasing after his bed mates and worrying about what they were doing with others?_ None of his previous lays had been anything but that. They’d always had open relationships. What they did on their own time was just that, their own time.

Somehow, Stiles had changed shit. And it was disturbing to Peter.

While he wasn’t known for sleeping around, while he was sleeping with someone, if that made sense, he couldn’t say he’d ever been in a committed and exclusive relationship either. As long as he was getting the sex on his end out of it, he’d never seen the need to look elsewhere until one of them moved on. But still, he knew that between himself and Stiles, there was no one else. This was disturbing in the context of a “friends with benefits” type arrangement. Which was what they had morphed into after the earlier fuck buddies scenario had proved to be questionable.

He pushed through the glass doors of Hale & Hale swearing under his breath. He gave his customary grunt to the receptionist, Renee, who smiled at him, and continued on his way.

As soon as he turned the corner to his office, an Asian looking chick seated in his reception area near Erica bounced to her feet, eyes on him. He frowned.

“Mr. Hale,” she said, before his assistant could even greet him, “I need to speak with you.”

Ok, so she didn’t look young or rich enough to be an heiress seeking legal advice, so what could she want with Peter? Peter raised a brow at Erica, who shrugged with a customary nonchalance. Useless cuss she was at times. _Wasn’t it her job to suss out strange people before they gained access to him?_

“I’m Kira,” the girl said as he continued to look at her in askance. _Oh! Stiles’ friend. Just great! And if he wasn’t feeling antsy enough already, let’s add more of Stiles to the equation._ He gave Erica the evil eye and crooked a finger at the girl – young woman, really – to follow him.

Before he proceeded, Erica stuck a stack of messages out to him. “You have 20 minutes to your first meeting and Laura wants to see you before then.”

Peter just kept walking, leafing through the messages for any Erica had marked urgent. Sometimes he questioned if it was his practice Laura had joined or the other way around. His niece dished out orders like he was her subordinate. He made a mental note to piss her off today, just because.

Satisfied there were no emergencies among the messages he’d accumulated already for the morning, he pointed Kira to a chair and took the one behind his desk.

“I’m assuming you know who I am?” She raised a brow at him.

“Stiles’ friend.” When she nodded, he added, “What can I do for you?”

“I think it’s about what I can do for you!” she dropped into the comfortable chair in front of his desk and he glowered in return. If this was another of Stiles’ supposed best friends trying to pull one over on him, well he’d had about as much of them as he could stand and wasn’t keen for more.

When she processed his scowl, she said hastily, “No, it’s not what you think.” Then she shook herself, “Sorry. Let me start over. I’m Kira Yukimura. I’m Stiles’ friend. One of his only real friends,” she clarified. “I’m not a Scott stooge as I assume you must think, after hearing Scott going on and on about you the other day.

“Look, Scott and Stiles have lived out of each other’s pockets for most of their lives, but I’m sure you already know this. It’s been more a case of Stiles living out of Scott’s pocket and being at his beck and call than the other way around. That’s kind of a recent development, especially since you entered the picture.”

 _Go on,_ his glance encouraged.

“I was just wondering how much you know about what this week is?” She squinted somewhat and her face did this little cringe that was a cross between ‘I’m curious’ and ‘this is going to get a bit painful to talk about’.

“If you’re talking about the climbing trip, I discussed it with Stiles this morning. I know he’s taking off with Scott sometime tomorrow to free climb or some such thing across some rock face somewhere.”

Kira looked at him astonished. “And you’re letting him?”

Peter snickered, eyebrows raised in an imperial manner as he leaned back in his chair and looked down his nose at the young woman. “Me? Letting him? Have you met Stiles?”

She grinned, lips tilting up on a side and it transformed her pixie-like attractiveness into full woman. “Good, so you aren’t dumb after all. You may survive this yet.”

Peter was peripherally offended. Her words didn’t mean enough yet for him to be supremely offended. “Look, I’ve got meetings. You came here for a reason, get to it.”

The smile fell away. “Sunday will be the 20th anniversary of Stiles’ mother’s death.” She waited for Peter’s reaction and seem pleased when his eyes narrowed and he made a brief growly noise in the back of his throat. “I thought so. I didn’t think he would’ve volunteered that information,” she said. “Every year he goes off on some hair-brained, adrenaline-fuelled, destructive endeavour and Scott is ultimately his wing man. Last year it was hand gliding, the year before base jumping, you see a trend?”

“And you’re here why?”

“Cause you have to do something about it. Look, you’re smart. I’m sure by now you realise that Scott’s interest is . . . complicated. It isn’t purely plutonic. Each year when they return, they’re joined at the hip for weeks after. I think you know what that means this time around.”

Peter got up and wandered to his window, looking down into the Boston streets. Scott didn’t scare or worry him. So that was a non-starter. But there was one thing he’d wondered about ever since his encounter with Scott. “What’s the real deal with Allison Argent?”

He heard a mild scoff behind him before she answered. “She and Scott were high school sweethearts. Though Stiles has never said it,” Kira paused as if to choose her next words carefully.

“Don’t worry about offending or surprising me,” he told her.

“Ok, to be frank, I get the feeling she’s what came between Stiles and his feelings for Scott before they moved here. Scott and Allison have done this on and off thing for a couple years now, or at least for as long as I’ve known them, but suddenly it’s like Scott’s obsessed with Stiles and what Stiles is doing. Allison even doesn’t understand it, but she’s seeing some cop at the moment, so . . .” she shrugged, “she pretty much stays out of it. I guess that leaves Scott free to focus all his Allison-tinted attention on Stiles. If you let him go on this trip, you’ll regret it.”

Peter turned to look at her, expression severely guarded. “Look, playing fair isn’t something I do. I’m a lawyer and it comes with the territory. That being said, I’m not going to be the one that gets between Stiles and whatever he needs to do to get through this period. I already suggested a secluded getaway and he turned that down in favour of his rock climbing – what did you call it? His ‘destructive endeavour’? I’m not going to force him into anything he doesn’t want to do, and that includes spending it with me. It’s not how we work.

“But thank you, Kira. I can see you care about Stiles. I’ll be here when he returns, you can count on that, but I won’t use subterfuge to get him to stay. I can’t.”

Kira’s mouth fell open. “Holy shit!” Awe coloured her voice. “You’re in love with him. I didn’t – realise . . . I thought . . .,” she looked uncertain for a moment.

Peter’s heart skipped and his eyes slid away from hers to the gold watch on his wrist. “I’m sorry, Ms. Yukimura, I have meetings, so you’ll have to excuse me now. Thank you for coming.”

She coloured. She’d just realised what she’d said aloud and to whom. “Yeah, yeah. Umm, let me get out of your hair.” She paused one last time for one last parting shot. “I hope you’re right about your approach to this. I really hope so, Mr. Hale.” She made for the door.

He sighed. “The name’s Peter,” he said just before she closed the door. She glanced back at him and stared for a second then nodded in acknowledgement. “And I’m Kira. Just Kira.”

He watched the closed door for a bit, mind turning. He certainly had a lot to think about.

“Peter, Laura’s waiting,” Erica said through the telephone intercom.

And work to do.

++++++

Stiles felt more unsettled than he had in a while. Yes, he needed a distraction from this weekend. He was going back to Beacon Hills for the customary laying of flowers with his dad. He’d spend the day there and then join Scott for their adventure.

Truth be told, this was the first year he considered not going; the first year he wondered if this was healthy for his dad, to keep holding on after all this time. Twenty years was a hell of a long time to still be carrying this kind of a torch.

_Plus Peter._

His thoughts always returned to Peter. He didn’t want to admit he’d rather spend this time with Peter, in a secluded cabin somewhere and forget about the world. The problem was that regardless of the fact that he had doubts about whether his dad should still be grieving 20 years later, he knew he would ultimately break down this weekend when the hole that was always there for his mother burned through. And he didn’t know how Peter would handle that if they were together.

Peter hadn’t signed up for that. So rock climbing it was. Maybe he should cancel Scott and just go alone. He didn’t need Scott rehashing what he and Peter were together and he knew, he just knew it was bound to come up. Scott had been making that his central go-to argument for a while now.

His phone chimed, interrupting his reverie. _Speak of the devil._

**_> >Hey the lodge has only 1 room left. Mind sharing?_ **

The message was from Scott and Stiles felt a moment of discomfort. This was new. He’d never been uncomfortable in Scott’s presence before. They’d seen each other naked for years, but in the last couple weeks there’d been a subtle shift that Stiles was still trying his damnest to ignore.

It wasn’t that he thought Scott was lying. This time of year was always busy for the lodge, but Stiles had a good reputation there and if he’d called and they were full, they invariably would find a way to get him a room. That’s just how it was. But sharing that room with Scott . . . Stiles groaned.

He closed the message without responding and swallowed.

_Oh what to do with this._

++++++

“Hey kiddo!” his dad’s voice came down the line, the smile evident in it.

“Yow, daddikens,” he forced the cheer to end all cheer into his tone.

“Ok, what’s wrong?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to delay, deny and deflect, but his dad knew him too well. “Something’s come up, with Scott and now I’m not sure how I feel about our plans for the week. I don’t know what to do.”

“Something like what?” his dad’s voice was steady, serious. He could always count on this man to have his back.

“You know that issue I’ve had since we were teens . . . about Scott? I think it’s starting to . . . _materialise_?” the last word was said with an emphasised question mark.

“Oh son, tell me you haven’t slept with him.”

“What!? Dad, no!” Stiles’ stomach turned at the mere thought.

His father audibly exhaled. “Ok, so let me guess. He and Allison are off again, and now all his attention is on you again. You realise this happens every time? What’s happening with Peter? What does he have to say about this trip of yours?”

He didn’t hold secrets back from his dad. It was one of the things he most appreciated about his father. John could give him the cold hard truths because he knew all the facts. And he knew all the facts because Stiles told him everything.

“He wanted us to go away for the weekend. Had a cabin set up and everything,” he answered in a small voice, feeling so much like a kid again.

“And?” John prompted.

“And this is mom’s weekend. We always spend the day together, dad.”

“Yes, and then you go off and try to kill yourself.”

“Dad, that’s not it. You know that!” his voice rose, but there was a tremble in it.

“No, son, what I know is that it sounds like you’d rather be somewhere else other than in a room with Scott. Sounds to me like you’d rather cuddle up with Peter.”

“But the flowers? . . . Mom’s grave . . .”

“Will still be there when you come home for Christmas. _If_ you come home for Christmas. I’ve been waiting, Stiles, for you to realise you don’t have to do this. But religiously every year you traipse down here for a day by your mother’s graveside and then go off and defy death in any number of crazy ways. I’ve been waiting for something to come along that meant more to you than that and it sounds to me like you’ve found that. Sounds to me like that’s what Peter is becoming to you.”

Stiles swallowed strongly. His throat burned and his eyes began to water. “What if it’s not what he wants?” There it was, that small, childish voice again. “He doesn’t even know. It’s not fair to dump this on him.”

“From everything you’ve told me about Peter Hale, son, it seems to me that you’ve finally found yourself a grown-up, adult male, who makes up his mind for himself about what he wants and what he doesn’t. It also seems to me that he wants you. You might want to give him a little credit here. And also, he won’t know what any of this is if you don’t level with him.”

Stiles nodded, even though John couldn’t see it. His heart though was thumping like he was on a high wire about to fall.

“So, can I cancel the pizza and booze and actually go poker with the boys this weekend?”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, dad. I guess you can.”

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah, dad.”

‘It’s time to have that conversation with Scott.”

Stiles gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tight. _But he didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to._

“He can’t suddenly find you available every time Allison isn’t. You’re almost 30 now. . .”

“Still 28, dad. . .”

“My point is, it’s damn time. Call me tomorrow. Let me know you’re ok? And if this Peter character doesn’t take care of you, remind him I own a few guns and I know how not to leave forensic evidence.”

Despite the nature of the conversation, Stiles couldn’t help the chuckle. “I love you, dad.”

“Love you too, son.”

++++++

**_> >>Hey meet me @ d apartment ok?_ **

**_> >Wats up. everything ok? _ **

**_> >r we takin da room r findin smwhre else? I need to tell da lodge smthng._ **

**_> >>Just meet me Scott._ **

**_> >ok._ **

++++++

Stiles paced. He was scared. He hadn’t been this scared since his first audition.

Before he could marshal his nerves, the doorbell rang. He inhaled and went to open it.

“Hey, are you ok?” Scott walked in looking around, brow drawn.

“Yeah. I think we need to talk,” Stiles gushed. And Scott went still. “About?”

“Our friendship. Us.”

Scott’s eyes searched his for a long while. Inside Stiles squirmed but he held his gaze, refusing to shrink away or flake out. “I see,” his friend said. “This is about Peter, isn’t it?”

“No, Scott, it really isn’t. Like I said, this is about us.” Stiles turned away, gathering his thoughts. “I’ve never said it, but I always thought you knew how I felt about you. I had a crush on you in high school, for so many years, but I forced myself to get over it when it was clear that Allison was your choice. It didn’t mean that I didn’t follow you out here though. I still felt I had to be where you were.

“Over the years, every time you and Allison broke up, I hoped. Hoped you’d look at me the way you did her, and you must have known. I’m not the most subtle person in the world, even for an actor. . .”

“Stiles. . .”

“No, let me finish, Scott. . . Each time, you two broke up, you’d be there to give me just enough hope that I could never move on. But I did. I had to. And now it feels forced. This, feels forced. I want our friendship back, Scott.

“That guy that used to run after you and wait by the phone on Friday nights in case you wanted to hang out; I’m not that guy anymore. I. . . I’m not so starry-eyed and I stopped waiting a while ago.”

“What if I am?” Scott interrupted. “What if I’m here now, waiting?”

“Then I’m sorry, Scott, but this time it’s me who’s not. That ship sailed. I guess it ran out of steam a couple years ago.”

“A couple years, or 14 months ago?” Scott’s jaw clenched, expression stubborn.

“I know. You’re going to try to blame Peter, but it’s not him. It really isn’t. Sure, he’s part of the reason I wanted to have this talk, but he’s not the reason I let you go. I didn’t even know he existed when I gave up on you that way.”

Stiles swallowed as he turned to his friend. “Valentine’s Day, four years ago. You two had broken up again and we made plans. I went all out, reservation, even special ordered your favourite dessert as a surprise. It was gonna be bro’s night. And 20 minutes after you were supposed to pick me up I called thinking something had happened, but you didn’t answer.

“You sent me a text next morning with a smiley face telling me you and Allison had made up and you’d spent the night together. You didn’t even think to call me to cancel. I sat there all night wondering how I could have been that stupid. Some of the cast from the film I’d just wrapped up had invited me to join them for a party on some yacht, promising it wasn’t going to be a couples event but I’d turned them down to spend the night with my best friend. That’s when I accepted and was done waiting, Scott.”

Scott looked uncomfortable. Stiles was sure he remembered the night in question. Immediately after, Stiles had taken a job despite just coming off a gruelling filming schedule. The new job had put him in Singapore for two months. He hadn’t returned to Boston until he’d wrapped up shooting there. Things had been strained between them for a while.

“The fact that Peter’s in the picture now, has nothing to do with this and I know if we go away this weekend together, it will end our friendship because you will try to have us go where I can’t. I love you, Scott. But I love you like a brother and a best friend and I will continue to as long as you let me. So we’re not doing this anymore. Where we go from here is up to you and I’ll hope that it’s as friends and best buds.”

Scott’s head was bowed. He could no longer look Stiles in the eye. He knew it was all true.

“Take the weekend to think about it and if you wanna talk next week, I’ll be here.”

Head still down, Scott nodded and shuffled to the door. Not turning, he stopped for his last say. “Don’t let him hurt you, Stiles. Whatever you do, don’t let him.”

Stiles didn’t respond. His heart hurt though.

++++++

Peter looked up at the knock on his office door. It had been left open by the last client at Peter’s request. He was surprised to find a solemn-looking Stiles standing there, in three-quarter khaki pants, a blue shirt that showed off his pale, pale skin, and his customary kicks.

“Hey,” he said, voice soft as he looked at Peter uncertainly.

“Came to say goodbye?” Peter tried to control his smile so it at least resembled something authentic.

Stiles looked around. “Mind if I close this?” he gestured at the door. Peter shook his head.

“This weekend is my mom’s anniversary,” he said once the knob clicked under his fingers. “Well, it’s the anniversary of her death, at least. She died when I was seven. She’d been sick for a short while, but we’d already lost her before that – her mind went long before she died. Dad took it really hard. Didn’t know how to take care of himself or his grieving son. It was tough for a while – a long while.”

He paused and took a breath, finally taking a few steps forward toward Peter. “Each year I spend the anniversary with dad. We go visit her grave, take flowers and tell her what’s going on with us, and then I go off on an adventure with Scott.”  Peter rose and walked to him, stopping just in front of him. Stiles’ eyes dropped to the plush carpet. “Dad calls it my attempt to kill myself.”

Peter reached out and raised his chin with a single finger until their eyes met. “Is it?”

Water pooled deep in whiskey-coloured orbs. “I don’t know.” The first slid down his cheek.

Peter’s arms came around him. He held on for a while.

“I cancelled my trip with Scott. Is your offer still open?” his voice was decidedly nasal and choked up.

“Of course. Have you ever known me to pass up an opportunity to get you naked?”

Stiles choked on a snort. Peter just held him.

“I’ve got a few papers to finish up if you want to wait.” Stiles nodded against his chest. Peter dropped an absent kiss to his lips, and Stiles retreated to the sofa, grabbing a magazine from a nearby table and leafing through it as his mind floated on thoughts far away from the subject matter.

Every so often Peter glanced up at him, as if to reassure himself he was still there, still ok.

Point number two for Peter, minus two for Scott.

++++++

Later that night as Peter tossed him onto bed in a cabin in the middle of nowhere and Stiles screamed a startled laugh, Peter dropped down on top of him with a smile. “I don’t mind if you want to talk about her. I know what it’s like to lose people you love.”

Stiles reached up and pushed strands of hair from his forehead. “Your sister, your niece; yeah, I know.”

Peter nodded, eyes a little too sombre.

“Fuck me?” he whispered, pulling Peter’s lips to his.

When they came up for air, Peter held his gaze and slowly shook his head. “Actually, I was thinking that maybe it’s your turn.”

Stiles gasped, eyes flying wide. Goose pimples raced across his skin.

Peter refused to think about it. Refused to acknowledge what this meant. Told his galloping heart to shut the hell up and slow down.

So he smirked – that insanely arrogant and confident look he sometimes got when he’d scored a point by shock or awe.

And Stiles trembled.

_God, they were so fucked!_

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a close timeline here because it had to make sense. If Peter and Stiles had been dating too long into the first year, it would have been hard for Stiles to hide the date and its obvious impact on him personally. But because they would have been still newly involved at that point and not exactly sharing much else other than sex that first year, it would have been easier for him to disappear off the radar without too much of a wrinkle. Hence why Peter is now finding out a year later. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> Also, I’d like to hear your thoughts about Kira. I’m conflicted, even though I wrote her like this.


End file.
